


Like Real People Do

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Fuck You JK Rowling, Getting Together, I love you Remus, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Soft Sirius Black, james potter is a sneaky bastard, this is my first fic please be nice, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It had been a quiet few weeks at Hogwarts and that could only mean one thing. James had a plan.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 78





	Like Real People Do

It had been a quiet few weeks at Hogwarts and that could only mean one thing. James had a plan. The plan in question was slightly different to the dozens that had detailed elaborate escapades that would piss off Severus the grumpy sixth year who ruined the marauders' lives by simply existing. No, this particular plan entailed the perfect way for Sirius to ask out his not so secret crush. 

James had had to sit through an agonizing seven months of Sirius attempting to flirt and then after that shit-storm listen to him deliver dramatic monologues about his unrequited love in various broom cupboards across the school. He had had enough. He felt it was his brotherly duty to fix the incomparable mess that was Sirius Black’s love life.

It all started on a damp morning on the way to potions. After a quick chat with James he ran out the dorm realising he hadn’t heard the alarm and was according to the clock in the common room extremely close to being late. He had changed rather haphazardly and seemed to have his buttons done up wrong and his red and gold tie was fashioned more like a scarf around his neck. 

Sirius had forgotten about the extra research he was supposed to have found for Slughorn but had managed to scribble some feasible looking notes on Golpalott's Third Law despite only having three minutes to get to the dungeons. After this minor setback, he found himself turning his casual amble into a slight sprint in order to make it on time and stay in Slughorn's good books. His athletic build and many years of Quidditch made the running part easy but Sirius wasn’t known for his awareness. This was proved when he turned the corner running straight into the door to the potions classroom. Thinking he had spared himself the embarrassment of sharing this moment with anyone else, he began to brush down his robes, but he jumped and let out a surprisingly high pitched scream when a voice emerged from the shadows.

“Merlin Padfoot! This is a bloody classroom not platform 9¾.”

“Moony! You cheeky bastard. Why are you hiding down there? Lesson starts now”

Remus had adorned a puzzled expression.

“Pads, you do know it’s only eight right. I just wanted to ask Slughorn some questions before class and I needed a quiet place to read anyway.”

“What! You have to be kidding me! James told me it was almost nine! That wanker must have spelled the clock again.”

“I’ll let him off this time. That face you made was priceless, you looked like you’d seen a dementor”

At this point Sirius had developed an embarrassing blush across his cheeks. Around half way through fifth year, he had started to notice things about Remus that pulled at his heart in ways he had never felt before. How his fingers played with the frayed edges of his warm woolly jumpers when he was nervous. How despite being the ‘sensible’ one he always managed to get in on the fun. How the scar along his neck looked beautiful in the sunlight. To him, Remus Lupin was the most beautiful boy he had ever met. 

“Whatever, he’s still a prick. Now I have nothing to do and an hour to kill”

“Well, you could start by maybe trying to not give off the impression that you learnt how to button up a shirt from a blast ended skrewt. Here, let me help.”

Before Sirius could object, Remus began unbuttoning his crumpled white shirt. He had never felt more terrified or excited. His blush was creeping its way down his neck when Remus spoke again.

“There we go, much better!”

“Thanks Re, you really are a good friend”

Good friend. How Sirius longed to be able to use another word to describe the boy he loved so much.

“I think you’re my best friend Pads, I mean I love James but he’s just a lot sometimes. I feel like we balance each other out. You just always feel right. I can really just be me around you, I can say anything and I know you’d still love me.”

Love me. Oh Melin. Sirius could feel his heart pounding. If only Remus knew. If he knew how much he loved him. 

“I’d love you through anything Moons.”

The gap between the boys had ceased to exist. Despite being the tallest of his friends, Remus lowered his head onto Sirius’s shoulder and snuggled up to his body and let out a contented sigh.

Remus smelt of parchment, tea and the rain. Sirius wrapped his arms around the boy taking in the feel of his jumper. It was the one James had made him in fourth year when he went through his knitting and Jane Austen phase. It was slightly lumpy but Remus had worn in constantly for the last two years making the wool feel soft and cozy. It was moments like these that he relished where he could just appreciate Remus without having to face the terrifying consequences of getting rejected. Sirius leaned down and placed a small kiss to the mess of light brown waves on top of his head. . Remus hummed in agreement and then suddenly turned around entwining his scarred hands and the dark mass of curls that framed Sirius’s face. He moved his face closer so their lips were almost touching. And then they did. Remus lupin was kissing him and it was better than he ever could have imagined. His mouth tasted sweet and warm like sitting by the fire in the common room on a stormy night. He tasted of hope, of safety and of love. Sirius was kissing back like it was the only reason he’s been put on this earth. He was taking everything from this moment. He wanted it to last forever. 

Not long after, Remus pulled away and frantically got to his feet.

“Fuck, fuck. I’m so sorry Pads. I shouldn't have done that. I didn’t ask. Merlin I was probably reading this all wrong.”

“Moony! Wait please wait!” Sirius cried as Remus tried to grab his book and run.

“You didn’t read anything wrong. I love you so much. I’ve loved you for longer than I’d care to admit, but I always thought you just wanted to be friends and nothing more.”

“Clearly not,” muttered a now sheepish Remus, though his smile was undeniable.

“Remus Lupin.”

“Yes Pads?”

“Do you want to be my boyfriend?”

“Abso-fucking-lutely,” replied Remus who was now grinning from ear to ear.

Sixth year students from every house started to trickle into the dungeons where Professor Slughorn’s lesson was about to begin. The two boys sat at the back of the classroom passing notes to each other giggling all whilst trying to produce a somewhat decent hiccoughing solution. After adding slightly too much Gurdyroot and turning the potion a murky shade of brown they gave up and spent the rest of the lesson discussing how on earth they were going to tell James the news.


End file.
